Scarecrow Shaman
by The New Mandalord
Summary: Shaman Magi, the Mandalore form of Alchemy. Seeker Keidoki was renounced for both his plant transmutations and his actions in soul transmutations. But now he fights against the Na'vi and even Eywa herself. All for the chance to go home.
1. Seeker Scarecrow Keikodi

**Hey Guy's, The New Mandalord here. Big favor, please review. (p.S. how do you find your own stories on the search feature?) **

**

* * *

Seeker "Scarecrow" Keikodi**

Lance Corporal Seeker Keikodi. They expect great things from me; my parents said when I joined the first infantry. Of course that's what all Mandalorian parents first tell their children when they go into the service. My parents would've said the same thing…If they were still alive. Originally I was a part of Fox Company, until we were caught between two Federal gunships and we crashed on the planet below after the battle of Polyphemus. They pounded us with Bangalore Torpedoes that were 50' long and packed with 85 pounds of TNT. By hand. I'd love to meet the asshole who invented it. After that, they came down after us. Killing off the wounded. I was the only one left to survive by running into jungle planet. Now my commanding officer, at the time, was Lieutenant Colonel Dike Corrahn. He wasn't a bad leader because he made bad decisions. He was a bad leader because he made _no_ decisions. The only real one was telling me to run…so I did.

XxXxXxX

Through the forest of Pandora, a green and black blur ran through the early morning dew. Always looking back, making sure that he wasn't being followed. He finally stopped, by tripping over a large root which made him collide with one of the huge trees.

"Shit," he swore while holding his head. "That's one hard tree. If I didn't have my helmet on, I've would've been dead."

He started to look around his new environment as his B.I.G. system told him about his surroundings. The air was composed of Nitrogen, Oxygen, and Carbon Dioxide. This only made eighteen percent. Xenon, which made five point five percent. And small traces of Ammonia, Methane and Hydrogen Cyanide.

"Well according to this…" he took off his sweaty helmet. "The air is safe to breath."

He looked around at the giant trees and the canopy overhang that shrouded out any form of light.

"Well the first thing to do is to find a good abundance of water and shelter" his stomach started to growl. "And some food."

The jungles of the forest were hot and steamy. Cries of different unseen wild life alerted the jungle of his existence. But to him, his stomach growled louder then any animal.

XxXxXxX

I immediately joined the first infantry after the Federal attack on Keldabe. What can I say, it was our sacred home and I was pissed because of it. For months Mandalord Aaron treated the Fed's like a disobedient child, only to be repaid for his tolerance with treachery on an unimaginable scale. He referred the first infantry as "The Big Red One", do to the fact we wear a big red one on our left shoulder.

XxXxXxX

He finally came across some water as the Pandora sun started to set. Filling his canteen, and dumping a helmet worth of water on himself, he found some form of deserted shelter.

"I guess I work on finding dinner tomorrow."

Two hours pasted, as the lights of the Pandora night settled in. Seeker, who was having a hard enough time sleeping because of these lights, heard a crack near by. So he put his helmet back on and pulled out his Marrow GN39 Defender sniper rifle. His tracker picked up one heat sources. This creature moved like Mandalorians, but were about four feet taller than the regular Mandalorian adult.

"What in hells name?"

He then picked up a presence behind him. So he quickly rolled over to find a eleven meter long creature with six legs. It had at least six legs, and a head of a hammerhead shark. He raised his rifle, ready to shoot the huge animal.

"Don't shoot; you'll just piss him off!" someone yelled in clear English.

The beast started to thrash around and display a fan-like crest on top of his head.

"It's doing that for territory! You run, he charges, your dead!!"

Seeker gulped, but did exactly what the voice told him to do. He stood his ground as the beast stopped right in front of, looked him in the eye, and then he walked off. Seeker collapsed to his knees. He then felt something breathe on his neck. But this time the voice didn't step in. So he shot the six leg dog-like creature.

"Do I have to keep this up all god DAMN NIGHT!!"

The creature wailed in pain, as he pulled out his blade to deliver the final blow.

"Ni su'cuyi, gar kyr'adyc, ni partayli, gar darasuum. Ro'ot ha Manda." He thrusted his blade into the creature's head. "I'm still alive, but you are dead. I remember you, so you are eternal. Return to the Gods."

He flung the blood off the blade, and put it back into it's sheathe.

"Looks like I found dinner."

He then felt something very hard and very blunt hit him on the back of the head. Even with his helmet still on him, he fell unconscious.

XxXxXxX

The battle of Polyphemus was just one big naval battle after another. So steady ground, just water made out of carbon and methane. We dragged countless federal droids to the depths. All I wondered was what they really wanted on that planet. A new fishing spot, maybe?

XxXxXxX

His head pounded as he slowly opened his eyes. He couldn't move his arms or legs do to the amounts of restraints tied on him. He quickly and easily snapped through his restraints, as he found his new environment to be enclosed and kind of homely.

In his wooden cell, he heard voices speaking to one another.

"I though we agreed that all Skypeople were to be banished from Pandora."

"Ten'mai, I think that sky person isn't here because he wants to be." The voice from early said. "I think we are looking at a survivor of that crash with the Metalwalkers."

"JakeSully, should we alert the rest of the tribes about this?"

"We finally found a new Hometree. I don't want to scare them with this."

Seeker heard them come closer, so he put the restraints back on, and lay unconscious.

"You, Sky Person."

"Ay."

"Good, you speak English."

"I do, and what of it?"

"You will know when to respect the Olo'eyktan." One of the warriors snapped at him.

"The what now?"

"The leader of the Omaticaya tribe."

"So," Seeker smiled. "Like the Mandalord."

"Sky Person," the leader said. "Why are you here?"

"Like I want to be. I just wanna go home."

For four minutes they started to have a stair down.

"Why did you save my life?"

"What?"

"Like I said, why did you save my life? You could've told me to fight that huge creature, or better yet not tell me anything. And yet you told me not to fight back and to stand my ground."

"I did."

"Were you thinking about your Olo'eyktan duty then?"

"Silence, Sky Person."

"It's common sense. So easy, that even a person with a lonely brain cell would know it. The last thing you think about when you save someone is your rank."

The leader then gave a small smirk. "Sky Person…I like you. What's your name?"

"Seeker Keikodi. But people call me Scarecrow."

"Jake Sully." He introduced himself, and then he started to leave with his warriors.

"Wait a minute," Seeker yelled out. "I have questions!"

"Questions come later."

Then room that Seeker was in went completely dark. "Well at least give me some food."

XxXxXxX

Jake, after closing the room; was attacked by a little blue creature.

"Daddy" it was a little Na'vi girl, and she almost knocked her father over.

"What is it Seze?" he picked up his young daughter.

"I got to learn how to ride a Direhorse, mommy taught me how to, and she said when you learned you fell off a lot" Seze said with a lot of enthusiasm.

Jake just smiled at his daughter happy for her but he knew that she wanted to be a singer.

"I thought you wanted to be a singer?"

"I still do."

"So there you are, my child." A female Na'vi, with black braided hair with different beads and feathers in it, came up to the two of them. "What's wrong my Jake?"

"A Sky Person is here."

"What does he want?"

"He say's he wants to go home. He looks different then the others."

"Different how?"

"He has white hair, brown skin, and red eyes."

"What should we do?"

"I'll have Norm inspect this," he pulled out Seeker's helmet. "Until then. Have some of our gathers get him food and water."

XxXxXxX

Thank the bastard who made the Iron Layer clothing. This clothing is practically woven Mandalore iron. It is a warriors last form of protection when the combat armor is destroyed. Completely bullet proof, chemical proof, and can stand temperatures up to, rumored, 450 degrees. The only problem is, it doesn't cover your head, hands and feet. So make sure you keep that armored.

XxXxXxX

Neytiri opened up the secret room with a small basket with different types of fruit in it. As she descended down, she heard Seekers voice singing.

Neytiri stood in the shadow s of the room, over hearing Seekers song.

The risers wrapped around his neck, connectors cracked his dome  
Suspension lines were tied in knots around his skinny bones  
The canopy became his shroud, he hurtled to the ground  
And he ain't gonna jump no more!

Gory, gory, what a hell of a way to die!  
Gory, gory, what a hell of a way to die!  
Gory, gory, what a hell of a way to die!  
He ain't gonna jump no more!

He hit the ground, the sound was SPLAT, his blood went spurting high  
His comrades then were heard to say, A HELL OF A WAY TO DIE!  
He lay there rolling round in the welter of his gore  
He ain't gonna jump no more!

He finally caught his breath. "So how long are you gonna stay there?"

"For as long as you were singings." She said coming out of the shadow.

"You speak pretty good English Ms….name please."

"Neytiri."

"Scarecrow." He said, stealing a piece of fruit that was as big as his head. He devoured the fruit in matters of seconds.

"Sky Person," She said. "Why are you here?"

"Like I want to be," he said, swallowing a good percentage of the fruit. "The cruiser I was in got stuck between two Federal cruisers after the battle of Polyphemus."

For the past few weeks, everyone noticed the black marks in the sky of their sister planet. Everyone thought it was Eywa's wrath on that planet, but to know it was actually a battle…

"After we crashed, anyone who didn't die do to the crash was then killed by the Federal Battle Droids. So far, I'm the only survivor."

"You seem far too young to be in an army. Why did you join?"

"Because of our traditions." He said. "To Mandalorian, fighting and family is everything. Parents teach their children how to battle from an early age. My parents died when I was really young. So I had to learn everything by ear and experience. After the war started, our leader called on every warrior to fight. And we answered-."

"War?" she stopped him. "What war?"

"You're joking, right?" he looked Neytiri straight in the eyes, and could tell that she had no idea of the war that was tearing the universe to pieces. "Huh…this war started when a new party started in order to gain the majority vote rank in the Universal Republic. They called themselves the Federal Alliance, but they more act like group of dictators that seem to follow the same moral principals of strong devour the weak ideology. Then Federalists were bold by declaring their secession during a congressional meeting… But then they attacked our capital, Keldabe. By the time they landed on Mandalore, whatever shock we'd felt at the destruction of Central had been replaced by anger. For months Aaron, our leader, treated the Fed's like a disobedient child, only to be repaid for his tolerance with treachery on an unimaginable scale. Frankly, I don't remember much of the fighting. I guess we won."

"Mandalore?" She asked.

"If you though I was a human, then you are dead wrong." He smiled. "I'm a Mandalorian. We evolved from canines."

Neytiri, confused about all shocking current issues that have been going on in the universe, decided to retire for the night. "May Eywa be with you."

"I'm an atheist."

"What's that?"

"A person who doesn't believe in any form of God." He started to laugh as he leaned up against the wall of his cell. "Magi; the science of understanding the structure of matter, breaking it down, then reconstructing it as something else. Almost like Alchemy. It can even make gold from lead. But magi is a science, so it must follow the natural laws: To create, something of equal value must be lost. This is the principle of Equivalent Exchange. But on _that_ night, I learned the value of some things can't be measured on a simple scale. I knew the laws of science, of Equivalent Exchange, that gain required sacrifice, that something had to be taken from me. But I thought there was nothing more we could lose. I was wrong."

"What happened on that night?"

"I tried to bring my parents back to life." Scarecrow said in almost a mumble as he looked at his right leg and left arm. "I set foot on holy ground where mortals are forbidden. I made a mistake, Neytiri, and I'm paying for it. That's why I don't believe in Gods, because whenever I try to gain their favor, they always knock me down and kick me in the teeth."

"You must not give up hope so fast." She said in a calming, mother like tone. "Eywa looks after everyone who comes to this planet, as long as you mean no threat to her."

"And if you don't, she'll smite you down."

"Something like that."

Scarecrow reached to one of his compartments on his belt and pulled out a small black journal. "Water, Carbon, Ammonia, Lime, Phosphorus, Salt, Saltpeter, Sulfur, Fluorine, Iron, Silicon, and 15 other elements in small quantities..."

"What's that?"

"That's the total chemical makeup of the average adult body for organic life. All depends on how much of said element is used." Scarecrow put the book back. "And if you're curious all those ingredients can be easily bought on a child's allowance. Organic can be made and bought on the cheap."

"That's blasphemy!" she yelled.

"That's science for, yah" he said. "Science has an answer for everything. If I was you, I'd drop the scriptures, and pick up a science book. There's no magic to it."

"Well if there's no magic to it, then why weren't you able to bring your parents back?"

"Just a matter of time Neytiri. Science will find away. We're the closest thing to god there are."

"You're not a god, you're not even close."

"Neither is the sun, it's just a ball of hydrogen. Get to close and all you'll do is burn."

Light entered the room again as a hunter came in with a bow which was made out of the wood of Pandora, and was as tall as Scarecrow was.

"Kre'iga," Neytiri stopped the hunter. "What are you doing?"

"I'm sorry Neytiri," the warrior shook her off, and drew back the bow. "But this is Eywa's will, _not _mine."

"But-."

"Tsahik Sänume of the Tipani clan just died of the curse that _these _aliens brought." He aimed carefully. "Her last words were to sacrifice Seze from our tribe to Eywa."

Neytiri couldn't believe her ears. Her young daughter was going to be sacrificed to lift a curse on the Na'vi tribes.

"No, I won't-!"

"Thomas has the spot as well!" his eyes started to fill with tears. "Jake doesn't like the idea either, but… if we kill _him_, then maybe it will lift the curse."

"Rituals like that…" Scarecrow gritted his teeth together. "Are a terrible mistake. There's no need…TO KILL ANYONE LIKE THAT!"

"Don't underestimate us, warriors of Eywa." Kre'iga said. "You will be sacrificed, so that young Seze wouldn't."

"God? Sacrifice? Blood?" he started to question their beliefs. "These are the thing that are supposed to make your God happy? These types of 'ceremony' are barbaric!"

"It doesn't matter what you think. Seze is already at the altar, and soon you'll be dead."

Kre'iga fired the arrow. It pierced Scarecrows abdomen and tore him in two.

XxXxXxX

Inside the vast labyrinth of the Na'vi Hometree, one young Na'vi boy laid in his bed as there were black marks on both of his arms. He clenched his eyes shut as the tears started to pour out.

"_Dad…I…I wanted… to be like you someday!! I wanted to be… a courageous warrior…I wanted to fight to protect this land!! I don't want… to die this way!!"_

His sister's final words to him made the young Na'vi cry harder.

"_If there is a chance it'll help us. Then I'll gladly offer myself… Why are you crying Thomas? I'm going to meet Eywa. It's an honor to be used as a sacrifice. If my life can be used to the tribe, then I'm happy. I'm going to miss you… Thomas."_

A dark figure stood in the doorway of Thomas's room.

"_Who are you?"_

"Hey kid, do you know where the sacrifice altar is?" the figure asked. "This place is more confusing then Skull city."

"Why…would you want to go there?"

"Personal quest:" the figure smiled. "To stop them from killing an innocent girl."

The figure came into the room. It scared Thomas so much, that he tried to run away. But do to his condition, he fell to the ground. The figure started to inspect his marks.

"As I feared." He stroked one of the black marks. "Tree-Rush plague." He pulled out a vile of bright pink liquid and filled a syringe with it. "A fatal disease, but luckily, easily curable."

He stuck the needle into Thomas, causing some pain, and poured in the medicine. "The best remedy now is to rest."

Thomas checked the black marks on his arms, and noticed they were diapering.

"Now if you excuse me. I'm going to go find where they kill people."

XxXxXxX

The sacrificial altar is located in the center of a huge lake, which empties into a river. Surrounding the lake is a giant wall which is just as tall as the altar. Na'vi of the Omaticaya gathered on the wall, praying that their loved ones would be saved. Mo'at stood next to Jake, as she watched her young granddaughter was being led up the stairs of the altar.

"I never thought I would see the day, where my young Seze would die at such a young age."

Jake swallowed any remorse he had. "Let's just get this over with."

"Eywa; Mother of the sun, mother of the rain, mother of the earth, mother of the Na'vi!" Mo'at called out, as three warriors tied Seze to a stone tablet. "We offer you the blood of this girl, and ask that you show mercy to our tribe."

A shadow from the river swam up to the altar. The creature that emerged had every section of it covered in a bone like plate, but they rattled and brushed against one another as this…thing…whipped itself about. Its head was pointed like an arrow, but the face was divided into sex unequal sections, each with barbs and teeth sticking out in strange directions. Of all the strange things on Pandora, it was by far the most hideous.

"The great servant of Eywa…."

Several warriors had to hold Neytiri back from jumping into the lake to save her daughter. "Give it up, Neytiri! It's for the best of the tribe!"

The creature glared down at its next free meal. Seze closed her eye's, still hearing the prays of her people continuing. Suddenly something fell into the lake.

"What was that?"

"Something…or someone…fell in…"

The sky opened and began to rain, as the lake lit up with a fire from hell. The creature blew up and sank back into the water; as Scarecrow stood on the final step with an empty gun, and five incendiary grenade rings around each finger.

"How could you!!" the Omaticayain tribe was terrified and enraged by Scarecrow's actions.

"He killed the great servant of Eywa!"

"Who is he?! Kill him!"

"He cursed us all!!"

Scarecrow, ignoring the death threats to both him and Seze, cut the bonds which tide her down.

"This ceremony is over. You must have been terrified,"

Seze ran over to Scarecrow and began to cry into his shoulder.

"You're safe now!" He said, staring at Jake. "There is no reason for you to die!!

* * *

**There are three simple laws that every Shaman must fallow.**

**And through my reckless actions, created the third.**

**And now I'm paying for it.**

**But how does my sin compares to theirs?**

**NEXT TIME: THE ULTIMATE SIN**

**I just wanted to see them again.**


	2. Ultimate Sin

The Ultimate Sin

The Na'vi of the Omaticaya tribe continued to cry out the same thing. To kill both Scarecrow and Seze, and begging Eywa for forgiveness. Jake stood at the bottom of the altar, glaring up at Scarecrow, and vise versa. He started to quickly ran up the steps, with his spear ready, as Scarecrow reloaded his gun.

"I am Lance Corporal Seeker 'Scarecrow' Keikodi of the Mandalorian Army, also known as…"

"I don't care who you are!" Jake yelled, weaving past the bullet fire. "Just die already!"

He thrusted his spear forward, as Scarecrow blocked it with the body of his rifle. "Is this how your species handle your problem? By just killing them? This' nothing…BUT AT LEAST IT'S PROGRESS?!"

"You have no right to lecture me!" Jake started to thrust some more. "I've should've never kept you alive!"

"Amazing…" the other Na'vi watched.

"He's holding his own against the Olo'eyktan."

As the lightning flashed, Jake and Scarecrow's attacks seemed like two shadow people morphing and dividing. Jake reached behind him, and threw a dagger over to Seze.

"End your life with that knife, Seze!" Jake yelled. "You are a sacrifice for the entire Na'vi race. To shed tears now, wanting to live… YOU SHOULD FEEL ASHAMED!!"

She picked up the dagger and aimed it for her throat.

"Don't be stupid!!" Scarecrow, turning his back to Jake, swatted the dagger out of her hands. "Stop this insanity!!"

Scarecrow, in doing so, forgot one major rule of combat: if you turn your back to your opponents it, gives them valuable time to hurt you. Jake thrusted the tip of his spear into Scarecrow's left shoulder, braking through the Iron-layer. The tip went flying, as Scarecrow started to slowly chuckle.

"What's wrong, you bastard?! Too hard break?!"

He swung his arm around, breaking the spear. "Now here's some right leg!"

He kicked Jake sharply in the ribs, almost breaking three of them, as Jake pulled out his hunting knife and stabbed it into Scarecrow's leg. Just like the spear tip, the knife blade broke off. Jake hit the ground with a thud.

"That's impossible…" he wheezed. "The spear to your shoulder, the stab in your leg… your limbs they're fake!"

"Brilliant deduction pal." He started to tear of the right sleeve of the Iron-layer. "Don't look away. This is the punishment for committing the ultimate sin. When you cross into God domain, or what ever the hell it is. Is this what you want?! THE SINNERS BODY?!"

His entire left arm, shoulder included, and right leg were replaced with mechanical look-a-likes.

XxXxXxX

Autoparts. Made from metal and linked directly to the nerves of the body. Autoparts can be used on both humans and animals. In certain situations, autoparts can be designed to replace huge portions of the body. Although many people choose to have normal prosthetics, which are not linked to the body's nervous system. Many amputees choose to use these over autoparts, despite the numerous advantages autoparts has. This is because of the intense pain experienced during the surgery to attach autoparts to the body as well as when the autoparts is first connected, when all the nerves first connect. As well as the blood having to be thickened. Rehabilitation is estimated to take at least three years. But with peoples resolve, that time can be cut.

XxXxXxX

"I've heard a great deal about you Seeker Keikodi!" Mo'at yelled out, calling a quick peace between the two. "The Shaman's of Mandalore stretch far and wide, even to our planet. A young girl who can transmute parts of her soul into objects so that she can control them with no damage to herself. A man who can change water into ice or steam. Another one who can create blades out of any material. Another one who can create canons just by beating his fists together and placing them on the ground. And then there is you: the Scarecrow Shaman."

"_The Scarecrow Shaman, huh?"_ Jake smiled. "Do not underestimate the warriors of Pandora! And on top of that, you have committed another ultimate sin of killing one of Eywa's servants. A Shaman of your stature should be plenty of blood."

"All you speak about is "a life", "sacrifice", and "blood"! Do you think your God is pleased with that? These acts are barbaric! Ceremony like this is an affront to progress. I won't stand for it! People like me: Doctors, explorer, botanists, researchers, and adventurers all set out to try and make the universe a better place. You may have your traditions, and I respect them, but I have my own traditions to stand by. But a ceremony like these insults everything I believe in!"

A blinding crash of lightning and a huge crash of thunder broke the sky. As if Eywa was agreeing with him.

"Give me time." Scarecrow said. "I'll drive this… _curse _off of your planet for good. If I fail, then go ahead and do it your way!"

The Na'vi didn't like the proposal given to them.

"This is foolish!" Jake snapped. "You're probably planning to run for it!!"

"First off: I can't get off this planet, even if I wanted to! Second: If I were to run, then these ceremonies will continue. On my word as a Mandalorian, I'll never allow these ceremonies to happen _ever _again!"

Mo'at thought of the new offer at hand. "…Go ahead and try. If you have not succeeded by tomorrow evening, then both you and Seze die."

"Fine by me."

XxXxXxX

They locked Seze in a cell until tomorrow evening and had one of Jake's warriors, Ten'mai, to watch over her. Just like every full grow Na'vi, he was at least ten feet tall, had black stripes which matched his spiky black hair. Smooth skin is iridescent, cyan color. Long tail. High cheekbones, feline-like ears and nose as well as large golden eyes. His Queue, just like all the other, was braided in hair for protection and stretched to his waist. What separated him from he other warriors was a Viperwolf claw scar on the left sad of his face which stretched down to his shoulder. He also wore a headdress that was made out of the same feathers from the creature.

"Ten'mai…?" Seze spoke in a quiet tone, but Ten'mai heard her. "You fought against the Skypeople before?"

"Are you asking a question or stating a fact?" he asked. "Yes I did fight against them with your father and Uncle Norm."

"What were they like?"

"They originally came to Pandora in search for special rocks." He said, remembering how weird they looked and acted. "I, and the rest of the Na'vi, was appalled and angered by the destruction of our home for roads, human bases, and strip mines. And then they had the nerve to destroy our first Hometree with their flying metal beasts that spewed fire."

"Why didn't Eywa step in?"

"Eywa cares not for the existence of any one creature, but only for the balance of nature."

"_Red sunken in eyes, the same color a blood. Skin the same color as dirt. And hair the same color as bright clouds. Is this what a Sky Person is?"_

XxXxXxX

In the center of Hometree, Omaticayain hunters, warriors, and worried Na'vi expressed their concern to Mo'at and Jake.

"Tsahik Mo'at!" a warrior said. "Why didn't you let JakeSully kill him? That Sky Person killed the great Servant of Eywa!"

"That and he broke the commandment of setting foot on this land!"

"If we don't do anything," the medicine woman said. "We'll bring disaster on ourselves!"

"We'll have our answer by tomorrow." Mo'at said calmly. "He says he'll save the village. There can be no harm in waiting."

"How can you be so calm?!" Kre'iga snapped. "He's only a child with a god like ego! How can he remove this deadly curse from our tribe!?"

"Tsahik Sänume's dieing words were to sacrifice Seze to Eywa, and here we didn't fulfill her last commandment. There will be terrible consequences!!"

"Olo'eyktan Jake!" they turned to their leader. "Say something to her!"

"If I sense even the slightest danger for the tribe, I intend to go take that Sky Person's head right then and there. Even without waiting for tomorrow evening."

"Do as you please, JakeSully…." Mo'at said. "Sänume is dead now, and I my connection with Eywa is fading do to age. However… even I … can hear the words of a wise man."

Jake left with an hmph, and went outside.

"You do realize it is rude to easy drop," he to find a young Na'vi boy. "Tommy…?"

His son was a carbon-copy of himself, even his sleuthing mischief.

"Shouldn't you be lying down?"

"I'm cured."

"What?!" he started to check his son over, and not finding one black spot. "How is this…?"

"Dad…is this what _he _means by progress?"

XxXxXxX

In the light of the bioluminescent jungle, Scarecrow found a small grove of tree with large leaves which refused to shine.

"Here they are. In a jungle this big, it's only natural to have this type here, a Bacochi tree."

XxXxXxX

At the metallic human made base known as "Hell's Gate", a yellow-orange dragon with a tiger stripe design landed on the airfield. The airfield was littered with giant, dusty, unused Valkyrie gunship, and small Scorpion attack gunship. Jake stepped off the beast as it put its head down. He entered the research center, as his beast went to sleep.

"Hey Norm," Jake, ducking under the doorway, greeted his old human friend.

"Jake, what the hell is going on?!" He snapped. "If this disease wasn't bad enough, you now have to sacrifice Seze!"

"It is the will of Eywa." He said. "Did you find anything out about that material I sent you?"

"I did, and… well…" he took out Scarecrow's helmet. "It not human made, and it's defiantly not made from any material on Pandora. I tested it several times against fire, ice, and gunshots…and nothing. No dents, no melting, and it don't even crack under extreme cold. I even tried to use it on myself and whom ever this originally only works for that individual."

The ground started to shake violently, causing items to fall off shelves and shatter on the floor.

"Earthquake!"

Jake ran out the door, back to his creature, the Na'vi call a Toruk, who was waiting for him, and took to the sky.

XxXxXxX

From the air, the jungle looked fine, but in one clearing the ground looked like it was about the split at any moment. He landed in the clearing, finding a life form trapped in between the earth. It was scarecrow, and only his right arm, chest, and head was above ground. His rifle was just out of his reach, as he rested his head in a small pool of blood from his forehead.

"Ha Ha Ha Ha! Serves you right!" Jake mocked Scarecrow. "Looks as though Eywa decided to punish you for your crime."

"… This is her power?" Scarecrow huffed as he came back to life. "… Then… she isn't so tough…Couldn't even kill one mortal…HA!"

"You sure are a stubborn one."

"…why did you come here?"

"To kill you." he said. "You killed the Great Servant of Eywa. As long as you live, the tribes' won't be safe. Couldn't you tell from the earthquake?"

"The Great Servant…? You mean that giant feather snake thing, huh? It didn't even look tasty."

"WHY YOU--!!"

"Sorry, but could you go away?" he interrupted. "I don't want to see your face right now. I got to get to that huge tree, and fast!"

"Sure," Jake said with an evil smile. "We'll meet you next time."

"Next time?"

* * *

**Why do these Skypeople continue to test Eywa?**

**Is it just his spirit?**

**Or is it something more?**

**I don't know what it is, but it isn't human.**

**NEXT TIME: MOON SHADOW**

**Does this what make a "Mandalorian"?**


	3. Moon Shadow

Moon Shadow

For the next few hours; Scarecrow struggled around, trying to get loose, as Jake and his Toruk watched with sickly amusement.

"Dammit…" Scarecrow collapsed again out of exhaustion.

"You got swallowed up in that fissure quite nicely." Jake watched. "Most would take this as a sign from above. I'm surprised you're still alive."

"_The Tree-Rush plague is a curable disease…if I can get back to the village…I can prove it."_

"The sun just rose." Jake said. "When it sets, the ceremony, you interrupted, will continue."

"What…do you have more giant snakes coming out of your ass…?"

"Shut up!" Jake kicked him across his face. "You brought on the wrath of the Eywa. The ground moving is a sign of Eywa's power. You're helpless against it!!"

XxXxXxX

Two more Omaticayain Na'vi died do to the plague during the night. This was causing the warriors to become worried and impatient.

"Enough of this!" one warrior barked. "We have to give Seze to Eywa right now!"

They charged at her cell, their weapons at the ready, until four other warriors stopped them.

"Kre'iga, Ten'mai, Tommy, Txen'eko! Move!"

The three warriors, and one warrior-in-training, sat in front of Seze's cell. Showing that they were refusing to move.

"No," Ten'mai said.

"As warriors of the Omaticaya Tribe, we have to honor our word." The older Txen'eko said.

"But if we don't do something soon then…Ni`awtu… she'll…"

"The warriors of Omaticaya that I look up to…" Tommy said. "Have… more pride than this!"

XxXxXxX

Back in the jungle, Jake watched as Scarecrow trashed around and roared out like a wild dog as he stared to push back the earth around him. He could feel his autopart arm braking, but it was making more room to move around.

"_He was able to move the earth…"_

This small victory was short live as the earth behind him crushed him even more. He let out a loud roar of pain which the entire planet could hear. Bu he never let this stop him, he trashed around more.

XxXxXxX

The sun was setting, and the warriors started to re-lead Seze to the Sacrificial Alter.

"Prepare for the ceremony," the warriors said. "Take the sacrifice to the altar."

XxXxXxX

"The sun's setting." Jake said as the jungle started to become brighter. "They'll start the ceremony soon."

He got no response from Scarecrow.

"Really…what a pathetic sight you are. Here is a man who defied Eywa and is now dieing. You struggled all day, I must admit, I'm impressed."

Scarecrow started to show signs of life. "What…are you…so afraid of?"

"What..?"

"You're frightened of some unseen terror, offering up lives just to make yourself feel better…"

"Just to make ourselves feel better?!" Jake quoted Scarecrow.

"That's right you Blue-Cat-Monkey-thing. Offering others aren't about the Gods at all…they're just selfish acts. They're pointless sacrifices."

Jake kicked him again across the face. "DON'T SPEAK AS IF YOU KNOW BETTER!! PRAISING TO EYWA IS HOW THE NA'VI SURVIVED FOR HUNDREDS OF YEARS!"

He continued to kick Scarecrow. "I…don't have anything against Eywa….Just this tradition…that doesn't…make it right…"

"Shut up, Sky Person!"

"Koff…pant… No matter… how great… Eywa is… people's lives are more precious!!" Scarecrow huffed. "…huff…you people were just going to watch that poor, innocent girl die! Huff…Huff…and it didn't bother you one bit! I'll never understand that! You're all heartless… WHAT YOU PEOPLE ARE DOING HERE IS…DISPICABLE!!"

Jake turned his back to Scarecrow. "You say we gladly sacrifice our own? Do you remember that girl you saved the other day?... SHE'S MY DUAGHTER!!"

Scarecrow's mouth just hung open. "You bastard…how could you…! You told your own daughter…to give up her own life?!"

"Seze is my life…but Tsahik Sänume, one of the speakers of Eywa, ordered that. It is absolute. I can't make any exceptions."

The noise of blood curdling crunch came from the jungle.

XxXxXxX

Seze, yet again, was walking up the steps of the altar. This time though they were going to burn her to death.

XxXxXxX

"Damn it…"

"You didn't think you could stay like that forever. Did you?" Jake asked as he was awe struck at the new sight. "When Eywa wills your death, you die."

Another 'Servant of Eywa' came out of the jungle with a bloody half eaten Angtsìk in its mouth.

"The Great Servant?" Jake bowed to the creature. "No…this one is smaller. But it has come to judge you."

"_This is judgment?"_

The creature swallowed its appetizer, and liked the blood off its lips.

"So, in the end…" he huffed. "AM I BEING JUDGED?! OR AM I DIEING BY ACCIDENT?! IS THE NA'VI REALLY UNDER A CURSE?! OR IS IT FROM A CURABLE DISEASE?!... Thirty years ago, this same _curse_ ravaged the universe… the death rate was ninety percent!... but do to good doctors…it's now down to three percent... if you grind the leaves from a Bacochi tree, then you can make the antidote…LET ME HELP YOUR PEOPLE!!... many good people died to create this medicine…more sacrifices then you could ever know…THESE CEREMONIES PUT THEIR DEATHS IN VIEN! THAT _CEREMONY_ IS A BLACKAGE TO PROGRESS!! TELL ME…ARE YOU TRULY _THIS_ AFRAID OF A GIANT SNAKE?!!"

"_Do as you please, JakeSully…." _A gush of blood flew through the air. _"Sänume is dead now and I my connection with Eywa is fading do to age. However… even I … can hear the words of a wise man."_

"Sky Person, tell me…" Jake stood on the head of the creature with his spear in its eye. "Just now…what did I kill?"

"A snake."

"Wrong!" he snapped. "I killed a Great Servant of Eywa, committing, but you say it was a snake. You say that the curse, which is affecting the Na'vi, is a curable disease. Then…ARE YOU ABLE TO SAVE WHAT'S PRECIOUS TO ME?! CAN YOU PLEASE SAVE THEM?!"

"I can."

The fissure behind him sunk down. Jake caught Scarecrow and carried him back to Hometree.

* * *

**Truth and Lies have always been on the same coin.**

**But promises create a wedge between the two.**

**That is what helps us move to the future**

**NEXT TIME: TRUTH AND PROMISES**

**This is what progress is.**


	4. Truth and Promises

**Truth and Promises**

Scarecrow woke up to a feeling of floating and being weightless. _"What happened…am I dead…is this what death is?"_

Suddenly a large ominous gate stood before him.

"Aw crap," Scarecrow stood back from the gate. "Not this again."

"Ah good so you haven't forgotten. I was _so_ worried." A voice came from behind him.

"How could I forget, Truth?" he turned around to face the pure white vision of a person. "The last time I met you, you took away my arm and leg!"

"Would you wish to see more truth?" the vision, known as Truth, asked.

"Don't try to pull that bullshit again. The last time I did that, you poured so much information into me; I though head was gonna explode."

"Well I thought you would want to know how to restore your body back to normal." Truth pointed to the gate. "Beyond the Gate, is where you'll find all of the Gods' secrets'-."

"No thanks," Scarecrow walked pass the vision. "The Gods probably hate me after all. If I went there, I think they'd just turn me away."

"Good answer…" Truth mumbled as it dissolved away.

Scarecrow continued to walk as the scenery around him changed from all white, from a very warming and calming yellow.

"_Alright is this death?" _Scarecrow thought. _"Because I'm getting really tired of this."_

"Seeker Keikodi," a voice called out to him. "But known as the Scarecrow Shaman by his comrades. I've heard a gate deal about you."

"You wouldn't be the first." Scarecrow responded.

"You were trapped in the Iccain Genocide. Lost both of your parents do to sickness. Illegally trained to become a Shaman monk." The voiced started to shout. "Impersonated God! Attempted to bring your parents back to life! Costing both your arm and leg! And creating monsters! You broke my children's law of coming down to Pandora! Destroyed countless creatures! And….!" The voice returned to a gentler tone. "You saved all of them."

"I'm guessing you're this Eywa person." He smiled. "Nice to meet you."

XxXxXxX

Scarecrow's eyelids flung open as he was franticly gasping for air. He jolted up and sat up right in a hammock suspended several feet in the air. As his eye sight adjusted, he noticed that his body was covered in a complex system of lines which stretched from the bottom of his feet to his face. Gratefully though, the artist left his bokers on. Even his autoparts were painted. He tried to move out of the hammock, but noticed his autoparts were not moving when he told them to.

"Great," he noticed certain parts of his arm and legs were crushed. He turned special levels at the joints to take them off. Now he only had only one arm and one leg. _"It's better to have them off then have them clanging around." _

He slowly crawled until he got to a more stable part of the branch. He looked over the edge, to see how far he was from the bottom.

"_I wonder how many times your life would flash before your eyes before you hit the ground from up here?"_

He kept crawling until he crawled up against a doorway.

"Hey, he's awake!" a warrior noticed him.

"Ah crap!" Scarecrow, trying his best, tried to run. But only having one leg, he found himself more stumbling then escaping.

"Wait," the warriors chased after him. "We're not your enemies anymore!"

"Stop him before he falls off!"

XxXxXxX

In the center of Homtree, loved ones were reunited with their newly cured mates. Neytiri and Jake were talking with Norm as he put down an undamaged autopart left arm and right leg. Unlike Scarecrow, Norm had to wear an oxygen mask over his face.

"I was able to find the wreckage and the parts you told me about." Norm said. "Nothing really to say about it. Half of the frigate is still above ground, and there is technology there I will never understand. Not to mention, there are dead bodies of Mandalorians and machines scattered around it."

"Should we go wake him?" Neytiri asked.

There was a faint yell that came from the upper levels which got louder and louder. "…..GGYYAAAAAAAAHHH!!!"

Before he hit the ground, Txen'eko caught him by the skins of his teeth. Scarecrow's face was deathly white, and the jolt from the inertia made him feel like his skeleton was going to be ripped through his skin.

"He's alive!"

"Well… he used to be."

After Scarecrow regained concusses, and how he was officially a member of the tribe, he was trying to wrap his head around the events after he got out of the fissure.

"I said all of that?"

They nodded. Scarecrow started to, vaguely; remember the scenes when he got back. He remembered telling the doctors how to grid and apply the leave's fibers onto the plague victims. Also where to find his custom made autoparts. He held his head as he remembered how both Seze and Jake had a happy, tearful, reunion. He laughed at the thought of seeing the man, who almost him, cry.

"What's so funny?" Neytiri asked.

"Nothing, nothing..." Scarecrow said as his hand slid down his face. "Then again, I shouldn't be laughing."

Scarecrow took the autopart arm and leg, and put it in the slots. "I always hate doing this."

"Doing what?" Norm asked.

"Look, I know I'm asking a lot, but, could you please...hold me down?"

XxXxXxX

Jake had one warrior hold Scarecrow down as Norm held the switch to reconnect the left arm, and Jake the same for his right leg. Most of the clan watched in curiosity.

"Ready?" Norm asked as Scarecrow rolled his eyes. "We'll start. One, Two, Three."

They pulled the switches connecting them with the ports. Scarecrow jolted up as he started to scream out in pain. He started to toss and turn, as the warrior was having a hard time holding him down. The on-lookers were saddened and almost afraid of the screams coming from Scarecrow.

"It doesn't seem right." Seze said to here mother. "He's already been through so much pain already, and now we are causing him more."

"He seems to be used to it though." Neytiri said.

Txen'eko, one of the most experienced warrior in the tribe, was having a troubling time holding on to a creature that was four feet smaller than he was.

"Take it easy boy," Txen'eko said.

"This pain's nothing..." Scarecrow huffed, before he blacked out. "Compared to what they had given up..."

XxXxXxX

"Give it back..." Scarecrow yelled as he chased after a bright light in a dark room. "Give it back!!"

Scarecrow chased after the light, trying to reach and grab it. "You did this to my body, Truth! You took my parts away! Give me back the only pieces of my Mother and Father I have left!!"

"Give them back?" Truth hung upside down, with a brown left arm and right leg. "What do you mean? You were able to get a arm and leg that don't know pain... that don't know exhaustion... that don't know fatigue. And who did all of this? Me? No...It was the Scarecrow Alchemist!! You did this, and no one else. You did it with your own hands. It isn't my fault that your arm and leg was taken and replaced with metal ones. And it wasn't just your parts, Seeker."

Two hands grabbed his face, and spun him around. Two unholy beasts with their own skeletons exposed held Seeker.

"Don't leave us here like this, Seeker!" they roared. "Please bring us back to life soon! Promise us?! Seeker... Seeker... Seeker..."

XxXxXxX

"SCARECROW!" Tommy yelled as he hover over Seeker in his hammock.

Seeker's eyes sprung open. "AAAHHH!"

Seeker jumped to the other end of his Hammock as Tommy jumped back as well. "What the hell's your problem?! I saved your life, and now you're trying to give me friggen heart attack!"

"Umm... Sorry."

Seeker slowly rubbed his eye's with his metallic figures. _"Were those things even my parents?"_

"Are you hungry?"

"Huh?"

"Are you hungry?" Tommy asked

"Uh, I guess."

XxXxXxX

Seeker and Tommy started to walk down to the center of Hometree, were the rest of the clan was about to eat lunch.

"My arm and leg are working just fine." Seeker said.

"How do those things even work?"

"My brain stills sends down electric impulses to arm and leg. These machines pick the impulses up, allowing them to move."

"Sounds painful."

"It is," he continued. "I've seen battle hardened warriors cry like children when it comes to these parts. Normal rehabilitation takes about three years, mine was only one."

"Only one?!"

"Yeah, but a guy from a different army, a chieftain, only took six months. And our leaders son only took three months." Seeker said. "I was throwing up blood because of it. I cannot begin to imagine what kind of hell they went through."

Then came a stern quiet. "Hey Tommy,"

"Huh?"

"Do you think, your father, and a couple of warriors, could help me with something?" Seeker asked in a deathly calm. "I want to give my friends, a proper funeral."

* * *

**Death is never calming for anyone.**

**But where there is darkness, there is also light.**

**My Jake, My family, My people, or even I have no idea how Mandalorian celebrate their dead.**

**And from seeing Seekers actions, do we want to?**

**NEXT TIME: For which that is Lost**

**We need shorter previews.**


	5. For which that is Lost

**For which that is Lost. **

After lunch Seeker, Jake, and four other hunters with Dierhorse's pulling huge carts, made their way to the crashed Mandalorian cruiser. The cruiser was surrounded with bodies of Seekers comrade. Some where still holding on to their weapons, while others were hanging out of windows. Seeker clenched his chest in pain as he could feel his heart hitting ribs.

"Maybe you should stop this," Jake said. "We'll handle this."

"No…" Seeker said. "My joints are starting to tense up, a storm is on its way. Let's get this over with."

"They started to load the dead onto the cart. Soon enough, the rain started to fall.

"It's starting to rain." Ten'mai said. "Even if we hurry…"

He turned and saw Seeker hunched over on the ground, holding his chest and throwing up whatever he had for lunch.

"Seeker!" the other warrior ran over to him. "Don't do anything unreasonable."

"My stomach…" Seeker gritted his teeth. "It feels like its getting twisted out and torn off."

"That's only natural," Jake said. "You're going through great trauma. You've completely, mentally, broken down."

"No, Shamans are people who seek the truth. I can't move foreword if I don't know if my friends aren't someplace happy."

_"Scarecrow! Get out of here! Live!" _He remembered what Dike told him to do. He got back to his feet and wiped the dirt and water off. "I refuse to run away anymore."

They started again to load up the bodies. This time retrieving the bodies within the ship. Two warriors started to throw the packs into another cart as Seeker threw up again. This time he was throwing up a mixture of acid and blood. The rain came down harder as they loaded the last warrior onto the cart. Seeker fell to his knees yet again.

"Seeker? Are you gonna be alright?"

"….Ha…Ha, Ha, Ha," he started to laugh like a insane person. "Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha! LIFE TRANSMUTATION!" He yelled up to the sky. "WHY DID I TRY SOMETHING THAT STUPID, AND DIDN'T SUCEED?! Those who died, can never be brought back to life…or at least… in their original state. This is the truth."

"Come on kid," Ten'mai said, as he helped Seeker to his feet. "Get a hold of yourself. Hang in there."

"Hang in there?" Seeker said. "Right... From that day until now, those things, and death all together, was a symbol to my nightmares. It's ironic how Shamans search for the truth, but my owns was haunting me every single night. I can now move forward."

XxXxXxX

Capital of the Mandalore sector, Mandalore. Capital of Mandalore, Kelbade. At the Central Shaman library. A young women, with long crimson hair tied in a ponytail, sat on the roof with an Shaman book in her lap and a hand written note in the other.

"What'cha doing?" A boy, around fifteen years old, wearing a bombers jacket and short violet hair hung over her. Reading the note she was writing. "Thinking of you, wherever you are."

The woman quickly folded up the note and put it inside the book.

"Hey, I was still reading that!" he snapped at her.

"What do you want RazorWind Shaman?"

The boy tightened up his face. "You know you don't have to call me by my code name. Just call me Sousuke."

"No." she said as she walked down the stairs to the main library. Sousuke chased after her. "Either you have news from old man IronWill Shaman. Or you're just admiring the view from the back."

"Hey, you know I like older women, but to me, you're ancient."

A ring on the woman's hand glowed as she planted her hand against a statue. This made the statue come to life and punch Sousuke on the head.

"....AAAAAHHHHH...." Sousuke groaned with bumps on his head. "You have no sense of humor Iris."

They both ran into a muscular bald man who was covered in scars.

"IronWill Rage Hawkens, Sir!" Sousuke saluted the man who could crush Sousuke's head without any effort.

"RazorWind Sousuke Kanishi." he said. "The Blizzard Shaman, Issaic Sou, needs you to verify his research."

"Yes sir!"

Sousuke walked off as Iris tried to walk away. "Soul Shaman, Iris Fett, where are you going?"

"I have an errand to run."

"It's a letter for Seeker, isn't it?"

She stopped in her tracks. "So, you didn't send RazorWind for the view."

He put both hands on her shoulders. She was confused about what he going to say.

"Listen to what I'm about to say...." He hesitated. "Don't do anything reckless, alright."

"Ah...okay."

XxXxXxX

Rage walked into the bathroom, where he went to one of the sinks to throw some water up against his face.

"You've lost weight, Sousuke." he said, turning off the faucet. "A boy your age should eat more."

"What can I say Rage?" Sousuke, who was leaning up against the wall, walked up to another sink. "We all have to give up something. We're in a war here."

"You realize if you keep washing your right hand, it will rust."

He turned the faucet off, and flung the extra water off. "Did you tell her?"

"I couldn't." Rage said. "She looks too fondly on Seeker."

"Well who could blame here?" Sousuke walked out of the bathroom. "Seeker was the only one who could bring back her body, mind and soul from Truth."

Sousuke handed Rage a folder filled with satellite photos of Polyphemus and Pandora. "This is the planet where the "Mordred" crash landed. We know nothing about the planet, minus that it does have intelligent species on it called "Na'vi", or the people in their tongue."

"Never heard of them."

"We'll you should read about them," Sousuke said in a wise ass tone. "because I heard FrozenSoul and StitchLife were last seen there."

XxXxXxX

When the warriors finally made it back to Hometree, there was a huge pile of wood stood out side of it. Under Seekers command, they placed the bodies on the pier. their weapons and armor was laid next to them as Seeker soon set fire to the pier.

* * *

**First rule of the Shamans.**

**Basic enough, but also contriversal.**

**But either way, we're Shamans here to help.**

**NEXT TIME: Be thou for the people.**

**Just make sure you don't sell your soul.**


	6. Be Thou for the People

**Chapter 6: Be Thou for the People.**

It was three days since the funeral, and the clan was confused why Seeker didn't ask for a time of sorrow. All he did, day in to day out, was either explore the jungle, study Norms research, or work on his silver pocket watch. He would get so wrapped up on working on it and cleaning it, he never noticed anyone sneaking up on him.

"What are you doing?" Seze and Tommy snuck up on Seeker, almost causing him to drop his watch.

"Hey, what was that for!"

"What's that thing?" Tommy asked, while looking at Seeker's watch.

"It's called a watch, Tommy." Seze said. "Uncle Norm told me about these things. Human use them to know what part of the day it is."

"Well this, however," Seeker started to show off. "This certifies me as a full Shaman."

They both sat in front of him, confused.

"Look as members of the military, Shamans are privy to the most advanced resources, including exclusive access to the best research materials as well as state-of-the-art government laboratories, and are given a sizable research grant each year which can be put to any purpose a Shamans so chooses. Also on the list of perks is an automatic military officer rank equivalent to that of "Captain" and all the considerable military authority and government influence that comes with it."

"Such as?" they asked. Barely catching most of what he said.

"But there are three rules which all Shamans' must follow. And yours truly made one." Seeker read from his little black book. "Rule number 1: Be Thou for the People. It's both our motto and our first rule. If the people ask for help, we are there. Rule number 2: Do not create Gold. Shamans are able to transmute lead into gold. Although that would make our economy go into chaos. Finally, Rule number 3: Do not try to bring the dead back to life. This also includes using living experiments. It was created after my failed attempts."

Both Seze's and Tommy's heads were spinning.

"Ah...to make it short. Help everyone you can, and don't do anything stupid."

Suddenly a crowd of really young Na'vi children surrounded the three of them.

"Um... Uncle Seeker," a little Na'vi girl said. "I... broke my doll."

"Did you bring me all the pieces?" He looked at the toy. The unknown material to the Na'vi doll was torn at the arm.

"All I could." She whimpered.

He clasped his hands together and planted them on the doll. Soon enough, the material reconnected itself, making the doll good as new. All of the children cheered, as they requested Seeker to make more toys. Seeker transmuted a giant face to tell them to get lost.

XxXxXxX

The days on Pandora seemed to blend together. Using the still functional Growth Geo aboard the cruiser, Seeker was able to introduce new types of vegetation, that would not alter the planet, to the Na'vi. Other days Jake and Seeker would go hunting and challenge one another to see who got the biggest pray. Other days Seeker who teach Seze and Tommy the basics in Magi. He would tell them stories of past adventures, like when he was ten he was swallowed alive by a giant beast and managed to escape. Jake and Neytiri would teach him how to survive on Pandora. He even learned how to tame the Forest Banshees and Direhorses'. Every morning he would go into the forest until the afternoon. At night, he would join the rest of the clan to praise Eywa and eat. Soon enough, at least one month has past since land fall.

XxXxXxX

"Seeker is coming!" a Na'vi yelled.

"Listen, don't say a word," ordered a warrior. "_Nothing _about what we saw last night!"

"He said that his comrades will pick him up in a few more days." Neytiri said. "Make absolutely sure you don't do anything haste! Understand!"

"I knew it. Skypeople and Na'vi can never see eye to eye." Ten'mai swallowed the pain.

"He may make good medicine and miracles. But, in the end he's still a skyperson who have no qualms about killing Eywa!"

"Does he think he is so great that he can trample on our beliefs, because one of his laws say Be thou for the people?!"

"He will never be one of the people!"

"Stop it, he's here!"

Seeker came out of the brush of the jungle. "Hey everybody. Is Jake here?"

The tribe was silent and giving him the cold shoulder. He noticed Tommy walking by.

"Hey Tommy, what's wrong? Everyone's so standoffish all of a sudden."

"Well," he said. "You are a skyperson to begin with."

"TOMMY!!" the tribe yelled at him.

"Dad says he doesn't want to see you anymore." he continued. "How long before until_ you _go home?"

"Screw this." Seeker turned around and headed back to the jungle. "I still have work to do."

XxXxXxX

Neytiri climbed to the top most branch of Hometree, where she found Jake.

"My Jake," Neytiri said calmly. "So this is where you've been hiding."

"I never want to see his face again," Jake gritted his teeth. "If I see him again, I just might kill him!!"

XxXxXxX

That night, Seeker slept in the old wreckage of the cruiser.

_"They didn't chant tonight." _He thought as he gazed up at the stars. _"by tomorrow, I'll have the jungle cleared. Be thou for the people, what a joke that is."_

Suddenly a small capsule landed next to the ship. Seeker, slowly making his way to the pod, noticed it had Mando'a writing on it. He reached in and pulled out a letter.

"Thinking of you, wherever you are."

* * *

**Our chants help guide us.**

**To tell our decease ancestors that we are alright.**

**To give our friends one message.**

**NEXT TIME: We Are Here.**

**And we'll always be here, waitting.**


	7. We Are Here!

**We Are Here**

_"You should live here on Pandora, Seeker." Jake laughed. "I'm sure you'll be able to find a great mate here."_

_"Don't be stupid Jake." Seeker laughed. "I have someone waiting at home for me. And it is rude, and suicidal, to play with a female Mandalorian's heart." _

Seeker stood outside of Hometree.

"I KNOW YOU'RE HERE JAKE!!" Seeker shouted. "COME ON OUT!! WHY WON'T YOU TALK TO ME?! TELL ME WHAT'S WRONG! IF YOU WON'T TALK TO ME. I CAN'T UNDERSTAND ANYTHING!! I'M LEAVING SOON!! I DON'T WANT TO PART WAYS LIKE THIS!!"

Suddenly a spear flew by Seeker, just grazing his cheek.

"Don't show your face around me again." Jake hid in the shadows. "Or all your comrades will find is a scarecrow of your corps."

"Jake..."

XxXxXxX

The next morning, Seeker explored the last part of the jungle with an chainsaw. With help from some Forest Banshees', he soon came across shear white trees.

XxXxXxX

Tommy sat next to Jake as they both sat on top of Hometree. Tommy whistled the chant they use to sing.

"Knock it off Tommy." Jake said.

"You don't like music dad?"

"Just not _that _song."

"Why?"

"It has no purpose anymore."

XxXxXxX

That night Seeker laid on the deck of the cruiser staring up at the stars and planets. _"They didn't chant today either. What a sad way to end a great adventure."_

"Uncle Seeker..." a voice shocked Seeker out of thought.

"SEZE?!"

"Uncle Seeker, could I have a word with you?"

XxXxXxX

In the middle of a large clear field. Jake sat on a stump, glaring out on other stumps.

"And he calls himself...a Shaman!" he gritted his teeth. "Seeker, if this is a sacrifice for your so-called progress... Then I should have never accepted you as Na'vi."

XxXxXxX

"Ancestor Trees?"

"Yes," Seze replied. "The souls of our ancestors who have died on this planet over the past are said to live in these trees. By the sound of our chants, they are guided there. They are holy white trees."

"And I chopped them all down."

"Your actions can't be forgiven." Seze started to get more serious. "Even if you didn't know. If you chopped down the trees of voices, then you would have been killed on the spot. The warriors were furious with your action, they wanted to kill you."

"But they were able to quell their anger. they're more honorable then I am."

"I just need to know why you did it!"

"You see Seze... those trees... were... already dead."

XxXxXxX

Seeker was woken from his light sleep as two Mandalorian Carrier and one Assault Dropships' circled the cruiser. the doors of the ships flew open and two teams of mechanics started to raid the down cruiser. Seeker walked down to the Assault Dropships "Hell Raiser". On the deck of the ship, Sousuke sat with his legs swinging over the leg where the troops could easily get off. He smiled his wiseass smile.

"I don't know whether I should kiss you, salute you, or shoot you." Sousuke said.

"How about all three," Seeker laughed. "Good to see you again."

He threw him a two bar badge.

"Congrats," Sousuke said. "you made it to the Captains rank."

XxXxXxX

The morning at Hometree was a somber quiet. Two warriors went out for the morning hunt.

"So Seeker is leaving today."

"Yah."

"It's gonna be quieter with out him."

They both notice Seze run by them.

"Ah Seze?"

"Why is she in such a rush?"

She kept running until she ran straight into the arms of her mother. "My Seze, what's wrong?"

"Where is Daddy?"

"Seze, what's wrong?!" Jake asked his hysterical daughter. "Where have you been?"

"Daddy... what if?" She was on the ground shaking in her mothers arms. "What if those special trees were the ones causing the black spot curse? What would you do?"

"You're not making sense, Seze."

She jumped out of Neytiri's arms and grabbed Jake. "YOU HAVE TO STOP HIM!! PLEASE HURRY!! YOU CAN NOT ALLOW HIM TO LEAVE LIKE THIS, OR YOU WILL REGRET IT THE REST OF YOUR LIFE!!"

Jake knew whom she was talking about. "You do know what he did was unforgivable."

"DOESN'T MATTER!! HE SAVED US TWO TIMES ALREADY!! WE ARE FOREVER IN HIS DEDT!!"

"What are tou talking about?"

XxXxXxX

_"Were already dead."_

_"What?"_

_"That is the horror of Tree-Rush, it jumps from plant to organic life. " Seeker explained. "It is the cause of the black spots. But luckily it is the most curable disease now-a-days. Only if you quarantine them from the rest. But if you believe those trees to be the home for you ancestors, then your anger is justified. Look Seze, I might be an atheist but i have nothing against your traditions or Eywa. I'm no God killer."_

XxXxXxX

"Be thou for the people", that's still his motto Daddy." She finished her explaining. "He'd only been thinking of us, protecting us the whole time!! While we were enraged over what we lost!!"

"... Seeker did all of that..." Tommy's face went pale. "For our sake..."

Jake soon bolted out of Hometree and headed for the wrecked cruiser.

_"Seeker," _Jake thought. _"Im sorry!"_

XxXxXxX

Seeker sat on one of the three Mandalorian Dropships. The mechanics were done loading up the salvageable parts of the cruiser.

"Okay boys," He ordered out. "Lets go home."

XxXxXxX

_"Wait Seeker!" _Jake was almost at the cruiser. _"I'm so pissed! This isn't how you say goodbye!!"_

XxXxXxX

The three Dropships were making their accent back into space. Suddenly, a loud, slow growing, chant was coming from the jungle. The Omaticaya tribe was chanting the chant of life once more, as load as they possibly could. Jake climbed up on highest point of the cruiser.

"Jake?"

"SEEEEEKKERR!" He yelled. "... ... WE ARE HERE!! AND WE'LL ALWAYS BE HERE!! SO YOU BETTER RETURN!!"

Seeker collapsed to his knees with tears streaming out. "Captain... Captain!"

"It's okay to come back?" he sniffed. "I will... I PROMISE YOU, I'LL COME BACK!!"

_"Damn you, damn you, damn you!" _Jake thought as he waved his friend goodbye. _"I'm so damn happy...I couldn't even say the right words! DAMN YOU!!"_

XxXxXxX

In the canopy, two figures watched the series of events.

"They are so predictable." The thinner one said. "Emotions are so foolish beyond salvation."

"Foolish! Foolish!" the rounder one laughed.

"Common Leon, now that the Scarecrow Shaman is out of the way. We can start our plan. Get the RDA on the line."

"Are more gonna died?" the round one smiled with excitement.

"Yes."

"Oh! Can I sew their lives?!"

"No. you may not... yet." The tall one said calmly. "The only way to re-create is to destroy. To do that, we cause as much chaos that we can."

XxXxXxX

After the Dropships left sight, and orbit, Jake noticed a note written in Seeker's hand writing.

"Thinking of you, wherever you are." Jake started to read the note. "We pray for our sorrows to end, and hope that our hearts will heal. Now I will step forward to realize this wish. And who knows: Starting a new journey may not be so hard, or maybe it has already begun. There are many worlds, but they share the same sky -- One sky, one destiny."

* * *

**What do you do when someone you love is hurt, and you know the bastard who did it?**

**Get revenge?**

**If that's what it means to be an adult THEN I'M NEVER GROWING UP!**

**NEXT TIME THE SAGA WITH A NEW STORY! **

**SCARECROW SHAMAN: THE PRISON PLANET.**

**I Just want to know if you're alright.**

* * *

**Hey guy, The New Mandalord here, I'm glad you enjoyed the story. And feel free to review. (please do, I am so bored.) Plus check out the sequel to this story. Trust me, all the plotholes will be filled. Also I'm going to do a side chapter mostly of scenes that couldn't be placed in. Kind of like the cut scenes, so look out for those.**


End file.
